Blinded by Love
by LucyCelestialPrincess
Summary: Lucy and natsu have been dating. Natsu proproses to her oly using her a a maid. She finds out she was being cheated on and is abused . She starts to think life sucks that is until she meets Gray... GrayLu and NaLi Second story please review xxx


Lucy and Natsu had been going out for some time and today was going to be a surprising for Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel walked through the doors of Lucy's house he carried a small box in his hands which held a ring that Lucy would hopefully wear on her finger .

" LUCY !",screamed natsu "coming natsu!",said Lucy as she ran down the stairs. As she came down natsu then grabbed her hand went down on his knees he then said , "Lucy Heartfilia I have known you for a long time and I wanted to know would you do me the honour of being my wife "said natsu as he smirked evilly which to Lucy seemed like a smile " yes I will !",said Lucy as she hugged him. Natsu hugged her back in disgust. The only reason he was marrying her was because she was a princesses and was indeed rich and a good cook. He loved her food and he wanted money but other than that he didn't love her how she loved him. He loved Lissanna but she didn't know. "okay Luce okay",said natsu. "from now on I live here, well have separate rooms and you have to cook for me all the time and give me the money I want!",said natsu evilly. He then snapped his fingers and Lissanna came inside the house"oh and Lissanna and I will share a room and we've been dating before I even dated you",said natsu " Natsu why would you do that to me!",said Lucy annoyed . Natsu slapped her around the face and said,"say anything bad out if that little mouth of yours and I will beat you up. Now out if the way and let me and Lissanna pack our stuff !",said natsu fiercely as he pushed past Lucy. "oh and Lucy let me warn if you hurt me I'll get Natsu on you got it!",said Lissanna annoyed"yes Lissanna",said Lucy. Lissanna then stomped on lucy's foot with her heel and said,"it's Mrs Dragneel to you!",said Lissanna "Mrs Dragneel? Since when?",asked Lucy politely but in pain " Three years ago",said Lissanna"Li- I mean Mrs Dragneel he said you were dead",said Lucy " I wasn't dead I dated him secretly whi-", said Lissanna as Natsu screamed," LISSANNA HURRY UP AND STOP TALKING TO GOLDILOCKS!" " COMING DEAR!",replied Lissanna " Gotta fly!",said Lissanna as she walked up the stairs.

Night soon came and Lucy's body was sore because of all the hitting, smacking and whipping.  
Lucy was about to go to bed when natsu entered her room and said," Lucy tomorrow we are going to see all the people who are coming to our wedding" "yes sir",said Lucy as natsu left the room.  
The next morning Lucy woke up with Lissanna slapping her face. " I'm awake!",screamed Lucy. "hurry up have a bath get dressed and go cook breakfast Natsu's hungry!",said Lissanna bossily  
Lucy got up had a quick bath and got dressed. She wore a beautiful long red dress with shiny silver gems on them that  
sweeped the cooked breakfast for all three of them. Then they went into the car. " Hey Lucy when we get there I want you to act like were together and act like Lissanna's a friend got it!",said natsu "yes sir",said Lucy as she frowned. They arrived there just to be greeted by all their family and friends cheering. As they went inside. They met with a young man. With raven blue hair. Well built body and handsome features. As soon as Lucy saw him she knew she fell in love. She stared at him with passionate eyes and he stared back. Natsu then got annoyed and said,"Lucy it's rude to stare at someone!",said natsu. " Oh I'm so sorry, hi my names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!",said Lucy sweetly. "No it was my fault that I stared and nice to meet you your majesty, my name is Gray, Gray fullbuster !",said gray as he kissed her hand and bowed. Lucy blushed tomato red. " can I have this dance!",said gray politely. " Yes!",said Lucy as gray took her hand. Lucy and Gray started to dance and Gray noticed that even though she was smiling she looks hurt. " your majesty",said gray as he started to talk " just call me Lucy",said lucy as they continued to dance" lucy , you look sad why?",said gray " I'm fine !" ,said Lucy as she lied she knew she should tell someone but she didn't want Natsu and Lissanna to beat her up so she lied. " Your a terrible lyer you know that",said gray as he laughed a bit. " I'm not lying!",said Lucy. Gray looked into her beautiful brown eyes and stared and said ,"its natsu isn't it",said gray "yeah",said Lucy truthfully for some reason she felt like she could trust Gray " What did he do!",said gray as he shouted so everybody turned their heads and stared "Can we go somewhere private",said Lucy quietly. " okay",said gray as he took her hand and led her to a crystal cave "wow its beautiful here",said Lucy but she was cold and shaking badly " here have my jacket",said gray handing it to her. " wont you be cold?",asked Lucy " no I'm use to the cold",said gray " is that why your shirts not on you",said Lucy "uugghh... Yeah anyway were here to talk about you not me!",said gray as he sat down so did Lucy . " so what things has natsu done to you!",said gray " here look!",said Lucy as she showed him the marks then tears came to her eyes. " Lucy I'm sooo sorry ", said gray as Lucy started to cry and gray held her " he beat me up with his hands and a whip he doesn't love me he only wants my money and my food he also dated Lissanna as well as dating me he's married to Lissanna and Lissanna and Natsu are horrible to me!",said Lucy as she cried into gray's chest and gray held her close. " I don't know why Gray but I feel like I can trust you I haven't known you long but I trust you so much!",said Lucy as she cried. " I trust you too",said gray. "Gray please don't leave me stay with me and don't leave me alone with Natsu and Lissanna please don't go",said Lucy. " I won't leave you I will stay with you Lucy I promise",said gray" Sleep with me please",said Lucy " yeah I'll protect you from Natsu and Lissanna!",said gray " Gray I've fallen in love with you",said Lucy " I've fallen in love with you too",said gray as they hugged . Natsu and Lissanna watched them in followed them and hid behind a rock. They then came out and said, " Lucy didn't I warn you not to tell anyone or you'd get it !",said Natsu with a knife in his hand " Natsu ... I ...",said Lucy. " Lucy next time listen to what I say",said natsu as it was about to stab lucy but instead Gray got stabbed. " Natsu we have to go before we get arrested we have to pack all our stuff and leave this town!",said Lissanna" Yeah we have to go now!",said natsu. Lucy sat there and cried because gray was about to die. "Gray please don't leave me please don't go!",said Lucy as she cried. " Lucy... Before I die... I want you to know... That I love you so much... Please live on... Live for me... Lucy...",said gray as he died. " GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!",screamed Lucy as she cried. She then kissed him passionately but he didn't kiss back. She then cried some more into his chest until she felt someone touch her hair. " G-g-gra-y...",stutterd Lucy as she looked up" I thought you were dead",said Lucy " I was and your kiss brought me back Lucy!",said Gray as he smiled " gray ...",said Lucy as she kissed him and this time he kissed back. " I love you Lucy!",said gray " I love you too Gray!",said Lucy as they kissed again. And Lucy knew that Gray was and always will be her true love. Later through the years Gray and Lucy got married. Which meant Lucy was queen and Gray was king. They had two kids Graymen and Grayson. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
